


Amateur

by Theri



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theri/pseuds/Theri
Summary: Djeeta always managed to vex him with her frivolity. While Sandalphon insisted on wearing his armor to the beach, she played around and wore a bikini. To him, it was just irresponsible. And...a little bit distracting.Maydays event but with an X-rated twist.





	Amateur

“One melon juice please.”

Sandalphon let out a small grunt, letting the others at the stall know he had heard. Using practiced motions, he began the tedious process of preparing the beverage. _Juice, juice juice. People never appreciate coffee._ Sure, juice had its merits. It wasn’t like he _hated_ it per se, but rather that it lacked the harmony that coffee brought. Then again, not everyone appreciated bitterness. Danchou, for one, could never appreciate the coffee he brewed for her unless she added a dozen spoonfuls of sugar. _Well, she’s frivolous like that anyway._ Like that attire she was wearing. Despite being the Singularity, Djeeta was wearing a bikini and treating customers with a smile as if she were just any ordinary skydweller.

How… _frivolous_ of her. How did she expect anyone to take her seriously dressed like that? She ought to follow his example and wear a suit of armor, even at the beach. That way, she’d be prepared in case of a surprise attack. _Don’t tell me she doesn’t expect to be attacked just because this is a vacation._ Great Lucifer, she was so confusing. No matter what bizarre tactics she used, though, Danchou always managed to come out on top. How bemusing. He couldn’t think of a single reason why wearing a swimsuit was a good idea. Not to mention… _it was a little distracting._

“...Sandalphon?”

“Huh?”

The blonde tilted her head to the side, fixing him with a mixture between a smile and a pout. “Earth to Sandalphon. Your sweat is dripping into our customer’s drink.”

The Supreme Primarch flinched, his mind finally catching up to his surroundings. _Damn._ “Nonsense,” he scoffed. “I am not sweating.”

“Then why are you preparing a new drink?”

In the face of Djeeta’s pertinent questions, the best course of action was to not answer. Besides, he needed to focus on this drink. Business had been ridiculously slow today, and every customer was of the utmost importance. In fact, most of the customers were young women. Curiously, they were slow to leave once their drinks were prepared, opting to instead linger and stare at him. Why they did that, Sandalphon did not know. However, he did notice Djeeta’s slightly prickly stare aimed at them, which usually sent them scurrying off sooner or later. _Probably wants to avoid loitering, as it discourages others from approaching._

He let out a sigh as the customer left, leaving the booth deserted once more. Perhaps he shouldn’t have come here. It seemed to be a waste of everyone’s time. The brunette shook his head. No, this was training. You have to tread on some thorns before getting to smell the roses. This whole thing was another trial for him to overcome. “Lyria, we’re almost out of cups. Do you think you could run to the market to restock?”

“Of course! I’ll be back in a little bit then!”

As the Girl in Blue ran off, Sandalphon turned as he heard Djeeta’s squeak of shock. The blonde let out a sigh, a nearly-empty cup gripped in her hand. Sunshine reflected off her breasts, now slick with some kind of liquid. “Ugh, there goes our last bit of iced coffee.”

The Supreme Primarch turned his head away. “The napkins are on the countertop.”

“I know.”

After a few seconds, he finally dared himself to look back. The blonde was still fiddling with her breasts, trying (unsuccessfully) to dry the coffee. Finally, she gave up with a sigh. “There. I think most of it should be gone.”

Sandalphon took a few steps closer. “Um, there’s a….”

She looked down. “What?”

 _An ice cube wedged between your breasts._ He sighed. “Never mind, here, let me.” Before he could give much more thought to it, the archangel leaned over and reached to pluck the ice cube out from its precarious position.

Djeeta stepped back, her face turning a vivid cinnabar. “Wh-what are you doing?”

He tipped his head to the side. “I’m just trying to get the ice cube.”

“...Oh.” She looked down, her bright gaze morphing into something a tad more subdued. She kneaded her fingers, not meeting his gaze.

Gods, what was it now? The Singularity never ceased to vex him. He’d thrown her to the bottom of the sky and yet she’d merely told him that _his fingers were delicate_ in reply. And now she was acting as if he’d just told her off. He hadn’t even done anything! “Now look,” he began with no short amount of irritation, “if you could just--”

“Do you want to touch them?”

“...What?”

She tucked a tuft of hair behind her ear. “My boobs. Do you want to touch them?”

He paused, his eyes drifting down to her chest. “Why would I…want to…?” But his words were dying in his throat. At the research lab, Sandalphon wasn’t completely oblivious to the goings-on of the other primal beasts. They had sex with one another. Fought. Had their own strange and unique definitions of courtship. So it wasn’t to say that he was a stranger to lewd escapades. But yet…he’d spent his entire time chasing after Lucifer, trying to find his purpose. The thought of indulging in carnal pleasures had all but escaped him. After all, Lucifer was…purer than that. He couldn’t imagine seeing the former Supreme Primarch without clothes.

However, Djeeta was something completely different. A human. Not to mention she brought out something strange in him. Something that no one--not even Lucifer--had ever ignited in him before. It made the area around his hips ache. Gods, she was close to him now, the scent of coffee clinging to her skin. Their eyes met and she let out the slightest of exhales.

_“You can taste them, if you’d like.”_

Quickly, he looked around the beach. No one was in sight. The coast guards had just called out a temporary swim ban, so the place was all but abandoned. Even the other stall owners were relaxing off in a tavern somewhere.

Tentatively, he knelt down, sliding his hands underneath the material of her top. He pushed it down, and her nipples sprang out. The brunette paused, his lips hovering mere centimeters over her skin. He blinked as her hand rested on top of his head.

“It’s fine. Go ahead.” She paused. “U-unless you don’t want to, I mean. That’s totally fine--” Djeeta’s words cut off abruptly as he took a nipple in his mouth and began to suck. Her hands kneaded his hair as little sighs escaped her lips.

She tasted sweet, salty, and bitter all at the same time. The hidden thorn of bitterness from the iced coffee helped bring out the true depths of Djeeta’s taste. He began to knead it ever so slightly with his teeth, earning moans from the blonde. At the sound of her voice, he could feel a sudden jolt somewhere deep inside of him--in his stomach, perhaps? Something that made him want to rut his hips forward shamelessly. Of course, he wasn’t one for favoritism. The Supreme Primarch took turns with each breast, suckling one while squeezing the other. All the while, he struggled to collect any sort of rational thought.

Finally, he pulled away slightly. “Isn’t this,” he panted with a voice akin to coarse velvet, “inappropriate? We’re in public.”

Djeeta snapped his chin up to look her in the eye, her brown pupils darkened with lust. Rose flecks dusted her cheeks. “That’s the best part,” she purred.

 _Shit._ His cock, which had been at half-mast previously, was now fully up. He was undeniably hard. It didn’t help that Djeeta’s hand had snaked lower in his distraction, and was now palming against his erection. Sandalphon thrusted a little in her hand, unable to suppress the rising pressure in his abdomen. In reply, the blonde proceeded to unbuckle his belt.

“I’ve been waiting for you to take off this armor all day,” she sighed as his cock sprang free. Before he could reply, she enveloped his entire length in her mouth.

Oxygen tore itself straight from Sandalphon’s lungs, robbing him from speech. Now it was his turn to dig his hands in her hair. After several seconds, his voice finally returned, and he let out a breathy groan. She took him out of her mouth before running her tongue along the ridge. He almost came right then and there.

She smirked. He was so transparent under her thumb like this. “Oh, is San-chan sensitive?” she whispered before returning to her work. With one hand, she jerked him off at the base, while sucking the head and shaft. The wood of the stand cracked as the primal gripped the counter. It was easy to forget at times that those delicate hands held exponentially more power than the average skydweller’s. Just imagining him using that strength to spank her was making it harder to ignore the arousal pooling around her thighs.

Djeeta allowed one last stroke of her tongue along his cock before getting to her feet. The Supreme Primarch was slow to react, his body still trembling from her previous ministrations. She pressed herself against him, throwing her arms around his neck as she felt his cock. It throbbed in her hand, precum soaking the tip. “I wouldn’t want you to finish before the main event.”

He moved automatically, hooking his hands around her swimsuit bottoms. She leaned against the countertop, bending over so her ass was pressed against his hips, right above his cock. Her arousal was apparent now, spilling out over his length and soaking it. The brunette began to rut against her, rubbing it right along her entrance but not putting it inside. Her ass slapped against his hips gently, and he squeezed it with one hand. Moans began to escape her--sparingly at first, but quickly becoming more and more frequent. 

“Aren’t you going to put it in?” she whined.

“Not until you beg me to,” he replied before rubbing up against her clit, eliciting a gasp from the blonde. She wriggled in his grip, trying to regain her composure. But Djeeta was never patient when it came to these sorts of things. 

He was teasing her entrance now, pressing against it with just enough pressure to make her insides squeeze. Damn, she wanted him to stretch her with his length--to hit against that sensitive spot deep inside her until she came. “Please,” she gasped. “Please, I--” Her pleading abruptly broke off into a squeal of pleasure as he buried himself inside with a single thrust.

Skin slapped against skin as he fucked her, letting her slide along his length before slamming it back in up to the base. Sandalphon could feel the coil inside him tightening further and further. It was on the verge of snapping. By the sounds Djeeta was making, he had the feeling she felt the same. Blood rushed in his ears, blocking out everything else. The knowledge that someone could walk in on them at any time wasn’t actually _turning him on, was it?_ He angled himself a bit higher, hitting against that sweet spot inside of her that made her voice crack. Once. Twice. Three times. He repeated that action until she was all but screaming, her juices completely drenching him.

He was on the edge. Whether he wanted to or not, Sandalphon was going to cum. He brought his face close to hers. “Are you close?” he asked.

Djeeta bit her lip and nodded. She looked back, meeting his gaze, some of the clarity returning to her pupils. “Cum in me. I want to feel your warmth pour into me.” He picked up the pace, hitting that sweet spot deep within her a few more times before a cry wrenched out from between her lips. Her pussy tightened around him, pressing against his length as she came.

That was what pushed him over the edge. The Supreme Primarch groaned as he felt his muscles tense. All of a sudden, the blood pounding faded away, replaced by white noise. For good measure, he thrust inside her a few times as he came, feeling his cum spill into her depths. When he pulled out, a trail of stickiness followed.

* * *

“I didn’t think the Supreme Primarch would be so good.”

He looked back over at Djeeta, the both of them now fully dressed. A faint flush still clung to her cheeks as she fixed her gaze on him and smiled playfully. “You really gave me virgin vibes, San-chan.”

He coughed into his sleeve, trying to mask the redness creeping up his face. “Would it disappoint you if I said I was?”

“What?! There’s no way you’ve never done that before!”

He averted his eyes. “Never. I was just doing what felt right.” Of course, you learned things over the course of hundreds of years. It was impossible not to. And yes, he’d certainly tried pleasuring himself on more than one occasion while alone. The sensation of an orgasm was not entirely foreign to the Supreme Primarch. Though comparing that to what Djeeta had just given him was like comparing a stale load of bread to a king’s feast. Even now, his entire body still hummed from the aftermath. 

Djeeta scooted over to him before resting her head against his shoulder. Now she smelled of both coffee and sex. They looked up at the roof of the stall from their spot laying down in the sand. “Hey, can primals and skydwellers have children together?”

“Where’s this coming from?”

She paused before chuckling. “I need to know so I can take necessary precautions.” Her voice made his heart beat faster. “After all, I have a lot ahead of me. I can’t just settle down now and have a family.”

“Well, you can rest assured. Primals and skydwellers cannot have children.”

Before they could say anything more, Lyria’s voice rose from the distance. “Heeeeeeey, I’m baaaack! I have the cups!”

Trying to save some face, the Supreme Primarch quickly got to his feet, as if nothing had happened. Djeeta smirked, but followed suit. She’d let him have this one. He could play with the crown all he’d like, until she felt like snatching it away.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh man, trying not to out my kinks here. Thankfully I don't think I did. (No, it's not exhibitionism.) I originally started this like late June-ish? Idk but for a while I was just feeling really lazy, and haven't written much. Though next I'm feeling like writing an AU fic where Djeeta is the princess and Percival is the vassal. Anyway, yeah, since I don't have a job, I don't have an excuse as to why I'm not writing; I'm just lazy and unmotivated lol


End file.
